Team Plunders
by IllyriumRed
Summary: All Lucy wanted was her favorite yummy chocolate treat. Who knew it was gonna lead to the forming of a secret team with the most unlikely of people. As always she ends up getting in a little over her head... LALU
1. Chapter 1

So normally I am a Die Hard NALU fan, but when it came to this story LALU just seemed a perfect fit. M for some seriously detailed naughtiness. Seriously, I'm a total perv when it comes to word porn. So embaressing! But that's not gonna happen till at least chap 3 or 4.. maybe... I believe into leading up to it.

Chapter 1 – Chocolate Petals

Just a tiny little bite. That's all I wanted really. Wouldn't even be missed! Im pretty small doesn't take much to fill me up after all. Those were the thoughts circling through Lucy's head as she stood flattened against a dark wooded wall in the guild. Looking to her left and then quickly to her right, her hair flipping over her shoulder with the rapid movement, the corridor was deserted; she quickly jumped across the hall and through the door across from her in a blink of an eye. Closing the door slowly and quietly a small maybe even slightly evil grin graced her lips.

"Hehehe, Yes! I'm in! Here I com-Merlin's freaking beard! What the hell…"

Turning around and swearing quietly at the sight before her. Why couldn't anything in her life ever just come easy to her dammit! All she wanted was a few boxes, (what happened to just a bite Lucy?) of Slater's Delicious Chocolate Covered Rose Petals! The guild had been sold out for weeks! Luckily she had gotten a secret peek at Miras newest inventory list and saw they had just arrived in!

"You have got to be kidding me."

Lucy looked around in frustration, she had never been to the back storage area before, she figured it would just be a few crates and shelves, but NoooooooOOOOoooo, not her guild, god forbid anything be normal in this place. What she had in front of her looked more akin to one her father's old warehouses than a simple inventory room. Crates upon crates stacked from floor to ceiling, 2 stories high!

"Like hell I'm turning back now! Plue I know I can count on you!"

Key in hand in what seemed a flash, with a graceful swish of her arm the cute albeit wobbly canine minor stood in front of her. Bending down facing the shivering spirit Lucy smiled.

"Plue! Who's my favorite spirit!"

"Pluuuue!" The quivering dog looked up and smiled at his blond master

"Here's the plan! I'm gonna have you sniff out Mira's newest shipment of Chocolate Covered Petal's, ok? With you on my side I'm sure we will find them in no time!"

"Plue, plue….pluuuu?"

"What? Well… No, I mean Mira doesn't know we are back here. Not exactly." Lucy wiggled back and forth where she stood, her hands fidgeting and playing with the bottom of her shirt guiltily.

"PLUUUUE!" The white puppy fell over!

"Oh come on! Demon-Mira won't come out! Not for this! I promise if we get caught, and we won't, I will take full responsibility. Come ooooooon." Lucy brought her hands together pleading.

"Pluuuue, plue"

"Ill give you a box to take back to the spirit world with you…"

The white shivering puppy stood to attention, (still quaking) and saluted his golden haired master. Then head tilted back sniffing the air in this direction, then that direction. He started on his wobbly way, the celestial mage quick to follow with a delighted grin!

1 hour later….

A hot and slightly sweaty blond found her-self in the very back of the "Storage Room" Pftt… near a pair of loading bay doors.

"Storage room my butt…" Lucy grumbled.

Her white top now unbuttoned down to just below her breasts, her abundant cleavage bursting out. She waved a fan with a picture of Happy on it at her chest, trying to cool off. More like a freaking maze she thought to herself. Complete with dead ends, arches, and even freaking bridges made of crates! She looked at a few of the crates stacked up by her side as she walked by. Erza plushies, Elfman bobble heads, Arc of the Covenant? Lucy gave the tag on that crate a quick confused look before walking on.

"Plue!"

Lucy looked up hastily and there was Plue on top of a big wooden box near the end of a dead end hall made completely out of crates sloppily stacked.

"Eeeee!" The squeal burst from her lips and she skipped over to her adorable white spirit. She quickly worked open the huge lid and there to her delight neatly packed and stacked were the dark brown and baby blue boxes of Slaters Sweet Shoppe! Lucy grabbed two boxes and nuzzled them lovingly.

"Finally, finally, finallyyyyyy! All mine!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Rum

Laxus knew he had heard someone. He hid quietly and quickly fearing Mira. But he soon got a quick whiff of… flowers and chocolate? Definitely not Mira. He silently made his way up out of the cold cellar to the storage room above. Following the muffled whispers and moans through the crated labyrinth, Laxus was sure he was about to catch and embarrass a naked guild couple in the act! An evil grin spread across his features. Maybe Elfman and Evergreen? Oh that would be perfect!

"Never a dull moment" He whispered to himself.

Slowly passing the loading bay doors, and rounding a corner down a crated dead end, he paused for a moment. Sitting on top of a massive brown crate, sat the guilds Celestial Mage. White shirt open wide her breast on display. The cream lace of her bra peeking through, her blue pleated skirt bunched up dangerously high around her hips, and white stalkings up to her thighs. Her legs dangled off the ledge of the crate, unlaced combat boots swinging happily as she grabbed another treat from an opened brown and blue box next to her lap and popped it into her mouth. Her tiny spirit that was supposed to be a dog, though hell if Laxus ever saw anything that looked less like a dog in his life, sat opposite on the other side of the candy box, his tiny body shivering as he nibbled on a piece of chocolaty goodness.

Oh this is gonna be fun, Laxus thought as he grinned to himself.

"Well well well!"

His strong baritone echoed down the hall. He continued to walk down towards the plundering duo. Sauntered really, he was really good at sauntering, and this was the peeerfect time for sauntering.

Laxus stop fucking saying sauntering in your god damn head! He growled to himself.

At the end of the corridor the 2 culprits froze. Lucy looked on in horror at the tall dirty blond Dragon Slayer that stalked her way, a devilishly delighted grin on his face. Her cone nosed spirit a bit faster on the uptake than her though, Plue popped up from his sitting position and grabbed an unopened carton. Waving one hand in the air and quivering

"Pluuue plue plu!"

The blond swung to face her spirit, her chest jiggling delightfully. "What do you mean you're going!?"

"Plueee"

"I know I said I would take responsibility but I didn't actually think we would get caught! Don't leave me here wi..! Crap!"

Before she could even finish her plea Plue disappeared with a poof of sparkles.

"Crap, crap crap!"

The blond swung back to face me, one hand brought up in front of her in worry. Again her chest bounced in just the best way. Goddamit, the bounce on that girl!

"What do we have here, hmmm? A pirate plundering guild goods? Tsk. Shame shame shame."

Laxus brought up a bottle to his lips and took a quick swig.

"What do you have to say for yourself Blondie?

The cheerleader tilted her head to the side looking at Laxus questioningly. Hmmm? Laxus looked back, confused, also unconsciously tilting his head slightly matching her. Why wasn't she afraid anymore? Her look went from questioning to angry in about half a breath.

"Why you! Im the plundering pirate huh?" The blond yelled then swung an accusatory finger his way.

"Your down here raiding through Masters private stash!"

Laxus looked down at the opened bottle he carried in his left hand, then to the unopened bottle in his right. Tsk. Turning back to the annoying flaxen haired mage he shrugged.

Well there went the moral high ground I had going for me...

Walking the rest of the distance to the crate, Laxus jumped up and took the dog spirits former spot. Facing Lucy, one leg bent indian style in front of him the other hanging off the edge. With only the box of chocolates between them now he set down the bottles. Blondie looked up at me, I could see the gears in her head turning. Her golden bangs were all messy and haphazardly splayed across her forehead, slightly covering her eyes. She finally shrugged her shoulders and held out a hand to me.

"Team Plunders?"

Laxus eyes widened and he threw his head back and let out a rumbling laugh. I can't believe the balls on this girl! Without a second thought he lifted his giant hand and took her tiny little hand in his own and shook it.

"Alright Blondie, Secret Team just you and me. Just this once"

She smiled and grabbed my open bottle, tipping her head back and taking a gulp. It was a perfect view. Her long graceful neck extended, a few beads of sweat dappled her collar bone, framed by her open shirt. And her breast in cream colored lace jutting out… Shit Laxus, calm down now. I regretfully broke my gaze away from her chest.

"Hey now hey now! Take it easy you have no idea how rare that is!"

Lucy took the dark green tinted bottle from her mouth, a quick lick of the lips and she stared at me with those huge chocolaty eyes. Those huge innocent brow eyes that looked like a little piece of heaven and that stupidly sweet face. And she had a body that looked like sin….

Tsk, slow down there Laxus, she's barley 19.

"Kaverrans apple, spice, and coconut rum. He only makes 20 barrels a year right?" She tipped the bottle to her mouth again, her eyes still on mine.

"Well damn Blondie you've got good taste."

I stuck out my hand waiting. She passed the bottle over while grabbing a piece of chocolate and placing it into her mouth. No, that's not quite right. Let me set this scene up for you, because I already know its gonna come back and haunt me on many a cold lonely night. She put it half on her tong half on her bottom lip and closed her lips over it. The strange flat petal shaped piece of chocolate darted back and forth on her lips slightly as she sucked on it.

Well fuck…

A small moan almost a mewling sound vibrated in her throat. She then parted her lips and brought the whole piece into her mouth. She looked up at me and grinned.

"Now that was freaking perfect." She sighed. "Kaverrans Rum and chocolate rose petals, I couldn't have planned that better myself"

Laxus tore his gaze away from her and looked down at the open carton between them skeptically. It was half filled with odd shaped chocolate pieces.

"Rose Petals?" He frowned slightly "That sounds weird…"

Lucy froze as she was bringing another to her lips. "Are you freaking kidding me!? Your never had them before?"

With a jerk and another chest bounce she was facing Laxus in the same position as him. One leg crossed in front of her the other hanging off the side, their knees almost touching. The green bottle still in her hands she held it out to me, an excited grin on her face.

"Listen dragon boy, I'm about to change your religion."

Hmph. "That's dragon MAN thank you very much." Laxus glowered down at her. "And I don't like chocolate."

She rolled her eyes at me while picking up a chocolate covered rose petal and holding it up to me.

"Just trust me"

She looked up at me, her eyes were dancing, her arm out stretched with a chocolate in between her fingers. Laxus raised an eye brow at her still glaring down at her. She wiggled the petal in front of him stubbornly. He had already made up his mind he was gonna try it, but not without fucking with her first of course. Seriously, this was much too good of an opportunity to pass up.

He took the bottle from her hand and took a quick swig of it. The apple and spiced alcohol coated the inside of his mouth going down his throat warm. Then he leaned forward quickly, his eyes never leaving hers, and took the chocolate piece into his mouth from her out stretched hand. His lips brushing and sucking on her fingers for the barest moment.

"Oh" She gasped and snatched her hand back to her side. Her cheeks stained pink.

I smug look passed over Laxus's face before his attention was caught by what was going on in his mouth. Something freaking amazing was happening. The petal was covered in dark bitter chocolate that started melting as soon as it touched his tongue. The bitter chocolate mixed with the rum bringing out the coconut taste from the alcohol. He had never tasted anything so amazing in his life. He chewed down on it then biting into the rose petal. And a tiny sweet sugary taste exploded on his tongue.

"Well Fuck…" That was like magic….

Lucy threw her head back and let out a childlike laugh of delight.

"I told you I told you!" Now pass that over her let me have another sip." Her hands reached out greedily for the green bottle and another chocolate.

Chapter 3 will be up soooon.


	3. Chapter 3

So is there a way to respond to reviews? I loved the reviews I got from a few kind readers but just couldn't figure out how to respond! Anyways I appreciate the feedback, and I promise I will do my best to update at least twice a week. Im not sure how long his story will be yet but Im defiantly having fun with it.

Chapter 3 – Heat

I can't believe it. I mean seriously! If Cana had read her cards for me and told me I would end up in the storage room, getting tipsy on stolen rum, with no less than the Lightening God himself, sharing plundered chocolate goods…

Well obviously I would have said, "Go home Cana, your drunk."

But here we were, bottle and a half down, empty box of chocolate rose petals in front of us, giggling and having a good time. Well me giggling, can't really says Laxus giggles. He's way to manly for that, everything about him just screams testosterone and bear fighting in the mountains. A quick image of the dirty blond dragon slayer in the woods facing down a bear popped into Lucy's head.

Pshh! Bear fighting! I crack myself up I swear.

Lucy looked over at her newest (temporary) team mate. He was on his back now on the crate, one massive chiseled arm over his eyes, the other holding the half empty green bottle of rum. He had on a black button up shirt today, the sleeves rolled up and loose by his elbow's. A few buttons down the front unbuttoned from the heat of the storage room and rum running through his veins. She could see a tiny peek-a-boo of his tattoo. Blue pants over his long legs…

Holy bananas! I'm checking Laxus out!

Lucy quickly turned away her cheeks burning a bit.

Man its been forever since I crossed him off my diary for eligible men to date in Fairy Tail. I mean of course he's gorgeous. But he was just so scary back then! And even now, after everything that has happened, he's been so much more approachable. But the sheer size of him! Well he had always intimidated Lucy. Including his strength, the way he would knock Natsu away every time he challenged him, like he was nothing more than an annoying fly.

Uh, yeah… Intimidating!

Lucy cautiously turned her attention back on the dragon slayer only to find him looking up at her with those striking blue eyes. I mean seriously! Blond and blue eyes! What girl stood a chance against that? His cheeks the tiniest bit of pink from the rum. His eyes were giving me the once over. I felt naked all of a sudden, but also slightly pleased. It felt good to be appreciated.

He lifted one shaky drunk arm, his hand reaching out to me.

What the bloody hell? Is he gonna touch me?!

Click *BANG* **Shoooooooo**

Lucy would have squealed in terror if Laxus hadn't been quick to cover her mouth. At the end of the crated hall they were down she saw sunlight shining through.

"Shit!" Laxus growled low. "Some ones opened the bay doors."

Lucy turned to Laxus, he was busy looking around, Lucy then did the same looking for a place to hide. It was no use! They were in a dead end corridor made of haphazardly piled crates 2 stories high, and there was just nowhere to go. Unexpectedly Lucy felt herself tugged towards the back wall.

"What the heck!" She snarled quietly to Laxus, his big hand around her wrist in an iron grip.

"This is a dead end!" She hissed.

Laxus didn't even spare her a glance he was looking at the crate nearest the wall on the left. Lucy took a closer look, there was space between it and the stacked crates. I mean barley! Maybe she would fit in there, definitely not Laxus though.

"If you think I'm going in there you are crazy! There are spiders!" She could feel her eyes getting big as saucers at the thought.

Laxus rolled his eyes at her before shoving his large shoulder into the opening. I gaped openly, the big lug was actually moving that huge stack of crates! He worked his way in, hand still firmly around Lucy's wrist he pulled her in as well.

"Oh hell no!" Lucy whispered fiercely.

Struggling against his hold trying to get back out of the creepy dark crevice she had been pulled into. But then she heard it. Steps approaching, echoing in the corridor. She stopped her struggling and Laxus pulled her back against him.

They stayed like that in silence, listening to those out there shuffling around. It sounded like Mira, and Elfman, and two others she couldn't put her finger on?

"Hmm? Whats this? Shit sis your not gonna like this…" Elfmans deep voice sounded so loud echoing in the giant storage room.

"Whats is it?" Mira's sweet voice sounded out low. "Oh…"

Laxus stiffened behind me, it took me only a moment to come to the same realization as him. She had found the empty box and rum bottles…. Crap!

"Blast it! The Master has gotten into the storeroom again!" the loud shout was accompanied with a stamping of a tiny foot.

"I had Freed write ruins to keep him out! He must have figured out a way past them. Tsk. Come on load this up lets get it to the front, I'll deal with that drunk later."

Laxus let out a quite sigh of relief behind her. It rolled across her neck warmly and Lucy shivered at the feel of it. That is when Lucy finally realized the position she was in. Her back and ass were pulled tight against Laxus's chest and hips, the heat from his body burning through her clothes. One of his giant paws for hands was grasping her lower hip. Two of the calloused fingers reaching low enough past the skirt to touch skin. His other hand was on her rib cage, right underneath her breast.

Shit! How did this happen!? Lucy bit her lip.

Outside in the hall she could hear them working on moving the crate. They were making tons of noise. Perhaps if she scooted away just a bit? They wouldn't hear her.

She went to move the barest bit forward, but Laxus's grip tightened. He pulled her back against him. I tiny gasp escaped Lucy's lips. She turned her head to glare at him but only got a eyeful of chest. Lifting her eyes up she finally found him, looking at her with a raised eye brow. An evil grin slowly spread across his face.

Though she was quite, in her head was another story, she was screaming silently. Im going to kill this cave man as soon as we get out of here!

She faced forward, again trying to work her way forward trying to give her body some space from his. She could smell him, he smelled up spice, and chocolate, and gun powder. Gun powder? Maybe from his lightening? Lucy shook her head to clear it. Again his grip tightened. This time his hand on her hip lowered just the barest bit, his calloused fingers running over her thigh. And all of a sudden all the romance novels she had read in the past made sense. His touch was like fire. It burned her skin in the best way. She stopped moving, like a stunned rabbit.

Then she felt his breath on her neck again. The the barest whisper of his lips against the skin right behind her ear, and her breath caught in her throat at the feel of it.

To close! Way to close!

Lucy brought up her hands grabbing each of his wrists, trying to move them off her body. She would have had better luck trying to move a mountain. Dammit! She started squirming against him trying to get loose. His grip on her ribs tightened and raised a fraction of an inch. One finger now resting on the underside of her breast. She could feel the heat of him through her shirt and bra.

She was painting silently now. She knew this was bad, everything in her brain screamed that this was SUPER BAD. But her body... Oh god her body, she could feel the tight warm knot forming in her lower stomach. His hot touch felt so damn good and he was barley doing anything! She felt hot and there was an ache. She felt the ache all over her, like she was missing something. She had no idea what but she wanted it, no NEEDED it.

Laxus gave a soft whisper of a chuckled his lips touching the skin along her neck and shoulder.

This asshole is teasing me! Oh like hell!

Lucy then arched her back, her chest jutting out in front of her giving him a spectacular view from over her shoulder, while her backside was pushed into him, rubbing against him savagely. She had no idea what came over her. She was angry yes, she was hot, and at this point it was just instinct. All at once the ache she was feeling felt better and worse all at once. She felt a need in her lower belly, and she rubbed her thighs back and forth against each other with need.

Laxus's body froze into a hard statue behind her. She continued to grind back against him, she could feel him harden against her ass. Had to admit she felt a pang of satisfaction. She damn well wasn't going to be the only person here whose body was on fire!

Next 3 different things happened all at once. His hand on her hip disappeared only to find itself cupping her breast, his other hand also traveled the short distance left to cup her whole breast, kneading and squeezing her large chest aggressively. His fingers finding her nipples through the fabric and flicking them between thumb and forefinger, before going back to palming her chest greedily. His lips came down on her neck and he was kissing and nibbling, and biting her like a man starved.

She couldn't help it, but it was too much to handle, the tiniest of moans escaped her lips.

Laxus and her paused then. Listening like their lives depended on it. But the bustle out in the hall continued. They sounded like they had made their way to the end of the hall from their distance. Thank god…

Laxus bent his head down and nuzzled her neck, then bringing his lips to her ear he whispered.

"So responsive, I love it. But how about you keep it quite till Demon Girl is out of ear shot k Blondie? Don't worry I promise I'm not done with you yet." He finished with a quite laugh.

This bastard! Who does he think he is!?

There was a loud bang and swish of air, and the storage room got darker. Finally!

"Well well well. Looks like it is just you and me beautifu-Ah!"

Lucy head butted Laxus's jaw, then jumped forward out of the duo's hiding spot. She turned to face the tall jerk in front of her. Slowly and deliberately she started buttoning up her shirt looking him in the eye as he rubbed at his sore jaw line.

Laxus grinned at her then. "Oh cheerleader you are gonna regret that."

"Yeah? I think Ill be just fine actually. Team Plunderers is officially disbanded" Lucy replied keeping her eye on him as she ran her hands over her skirt, removing imaginary wrinkles.

Laxus stepped out into the hall and stretched his massive body in front of her. The muscles in his arms standing out, the bottom of his shirt rising up just a bit to show off a sliver of tanned skin on his belly. His pants hung low on his, and she could see the V lines of his hips.

Then quick as lighting he was on her. One hand on the small of her back, his fingers on her ass pushing her soft body against his hardness. His other hand gently on her neck and jaw line. Almost caressing…

"This isn't over sweetheart."

And then his lips were on her. Soft yet aggressive. She was stunned; he started sucking on her lower lip, then nibbling on it gently. It took her breath away, her knees got weak, he pulled her body even closer to his molding her against him, supporting almost all her weight.

A scorching hot tongue licked across her bottom lip and without thinking she parted her lips to him. And he took the offering, his tongue plunged into her open mouth and he devoured her. Her hands shot up of their own accord to tangle and grab on to his blond locks.

Next thing she knew she was being pushed away. She stumbled against a crate looking up at Laxus. He looked down at her, his eyes now an intense dark blue. He was looking at her like she was dinner, and she loved it. But he took a step back and then another. A small grin gracing his lips.

"Nope this isn't over by a long shot." And with those words he turned and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Bets

Natsu stood to her left with his arm around her shoulders, Gray to the right with an arm around her waist. They were standing at the bar whispering conspiratorially amongst themselves. Unfortunately the guild was in full swing tonight and even I couldn't pick out their murmurs from the chaos around. Laxus was annoyed to say the least

Even the dumb talking cat was in on it! Happy was sitting right on her lap, his head resting against her god damn tits as he ate a fish. Tsk.

Lucy poked Natsu in the nose and glowered up at him, Gray laughed and got am elbow in the rib. Happy snuggled his head into Lucy's chest like he was leaning against some of the most amazing fluffiest pillows ever! Laxus growled. Stupid cat….

It had been 3 weeks since he'd gotten his first taste of the tiny mage in the back store room. And just as he had knew it would, the image of her from that night had been plaguing him ever since. Laxus tore his gaze away from the 4 idiots. (For once Happy was remembered as part of the group) Putting on his spiked sound pods her leaned back in his chair and looked up to the ceiling.

He had only meant to tease her. He thought she would prude up on him the instant she felt his touch. But no, the moment he felt her reaction he was done. With his heightened dragon senses he felt it in every god damn way too! Her pulse quickening, her sent changing ever so slightly with her rising arousal, her soft skin getting hotter, and then her pushing back against him... Dear god when she stretched that fucking body of hers back against him and jutted out her chest.

Alright scratch that I'm not annoyed I'm fucking pissed! Haven't been able to get that stupid girl out of my mind for 3 damn weeks! Laxus opened up one eye and turned his head slightly so he could see the bar. He nearly fell out of his damn chair!

Lucy's head was tilted back, the muscles and tendons in her long graceful neck dancing as she took a shot with the fire and ice duo. It was the perfect twin image of that night 3 weeks ago. Laxus quickly righted himself taking off his sound pods, and turned fully towards the bar watching with renewed interest. The blond mage flipped the shot glass over and put it next to another empty one that sat in front of her on the counter, her cheeks already showing tiny spots of pink. Natsu and Gray also turned over their two shots and were waving for Mira to bring more over.

Catching site of Bickslow making his way from the bar a drink in hand, Laxus relaxed his shoulders and leaned against the railing like he hadn't a care in the world. Next thing he knew there was one of Bickslow's babies in his face, a cold beer balancing precariously on top of its weird wooden head.

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" It chanted in its childlike yet creepy voice.

Laxus grabbed the beer taking a gulp as the helmeted mage made his way up the stairs to their table.

"What the hell is going on down there?" Laxus said sounding bored. (Pshhaa!)

Bickslow let out a chuckle.

"The brats are actually having a drinking contest."

Laxus took another sip of his beer, his eyes still on the bar. They now had 3 more filled shots in front of them, and a few people had crowded around to watch. Happy was waving a tiny flag with Natsu's stupid grinning face on it.

'What's on the line?"

Bickslow grinned and took the seat next to him, looking out over the railing as well watching the progress.

"Natsu and Gray are drinking over rights to choose the mission's for the next month, Lucy is drinking for her apartment."

Laxus looked up at this questioningly. "Her apartment?"

Raising his eyebrows up and down Bickslow smiled lecherously while eyeing the busty blond star mage.

"It seems her team has a problem with showing up uninvited to her place. Natsu especially, she's drinking for a month of no one coming over un-announced."

"A month?!" Laxus frowned

Bickslow let out a gruff laugh. "Ha! Yeah, and she had to negotiate for just that! Dunno why she bothered." The tall mage took a big gulp of the amber fluid in his mug. "I doubt she will be able to hold her liquor very long…"

1 hour later….

Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Happy were now sitting at a table. A pyramid of empty shot glasses sat in front of them. Surrounded by the guild now, Wakaba and Macao were taking bets from their fellow guild mates. Elfman's giant frame sat next to an big black board even bigger than him, with a chart of the drinker's progress, and the betting percentages being offered for each of the three.

Gray was tottering precariously in his seat. His clothes gone long ago, his messy dark mop of hair covering his eyes. Juvia was a few feet behind him, fidgeting nervously.

Natsu was on fire. Quite literally on fire actually, he was scorching the chair he was sitting on and the table where his hands rested and was glaring daggers at Lucy.

And there Lucy sat, her cheeks were completely pink now, her hair in a messy bun on top of her head and she was giggling. Waving a fan with a picture of Happy on it at herself trying to cool down, she was wearing a low cut black tank top that kept dipping precariously low as the night wore on. And she just laid down the last shot she took into the pile of other empty glasses. The pyramid of glasses actually starting to look suspiciously like a miniature glass version of the guild…

Laxus was impressed, and having the time of his fucking life. Natsu's face alone through the past hour was just too good to turn away from. It had started out all fun and games among them, Gray and Natsu laughing and teasing Lucy with every shot ordered. She had pouted at first but went along with it all. As the night had progressed though, Nastu's face went from delight, to being slightly impressed, to getting a bit nervous, to full on death dragon glare mode. The idiot was competitive to put it lightly, and hated to lose.

Lucy was beyond noticing or caring. Laxus smirked down at the blond vixen. With a big cheesy grin on her face; she was prodding Happy with her Happy fan now and meowing at him. Happy looked more than slightly offended, probably thankful Carla wasn't around to see him like this.

Before anyone had a chance to catch him Gray was down! Laxus looked away quickly from the naked ice mage, he had fallen with his naked ass up on the air! The idiot! Juvia jumped over to his side to take care of him with the help of Max.

Then there were two….

Laxus returned his attention to Lucy, she was looking at Natsu with one of the most serious faces he had ever seen. Natsu glare wasn't holding up so well, a bit of panic was creeping along the edges of it. The rowdy guild came to a hush as Lucy slid her chair over to her team mate, her face still serious and grave. Mira had just approached the table with a fresh bottle and glasses ready to pour another round.

Lucy grabbed the bottle from Mira, and solemnly filled the 2 shot glasses up. Natsu went to reach for his but she stopped him. Instead she took the shot into her own hand and brought it up to his lips. Natsu looked at the hand holding the shot before him, eyeing it suspiciously.

Slow as a creeping fox he tilted his head to accept the shot. Keeping his eyes open and on her as if at any moment her hand would turn into a crab monster ready to jump at him and devour his face. As she tipped the clear liquid into his open mouth she leaned forward, his flames leaving her untouched. Her chest pushing up against his upper arm (Laxus frowned), her lips next to his ear, and she whispered something to him.

"GHAAA!" *coughcoughcough* "CRA- *cough*P!"

Gasping at whatever the flaxen haired witch had said, he had inhaled the rest of the clear liquid into his lungs unintentionally. In a fit of coughing and swearing he fell over and off his chair, his flames extinguished and unable to get back up. Natsu was down for the count.

The guild was in an uproar! Everyone was yelling and screaming. The people that had bet on Natsu were shouting at him, Warren was actually slapping him back and forth across his face trying to wake him up, his fist filled with his tickets from his numerous bets.

Lucy calmly brought up the final shot to her pink pouty lips and tilted her head back for the final time that night, and gulped down the clear liquid. Two drops escaped her lips and traveled down her throat to rest on her collar bone. Laxus licked his lips at the sight.

Lucy stood up from her chair, I puff of smoke exploded next to her and there was the canine minor spirit next to here looking up at her anxiously. She giggled down at her spirit.

"I won Plue!"

"Pluu!"

And with that the drunken mage started walking towards the guild entrance, the crowd parting for her in stunned awe. She was shaking as bad as her spirit making them look like a pair of funny twins, as she zigzagged her way towards the entrance. Plu a few feet ahead of her trying to coax her the right way.

"Lucy wait!" Mira called from where she knelt by Natsu. "Let somebody help you home!"

Lucy waved her off. "For once I am going home to my EMPTY apartment alone! One month's peace and quite thank Mavis!"

Laxus looked over to his left, sitting on the railing was Mavis herself giggling as she watched her guild.

The celestial mage actually made it out of the hall with her spirit cheering her on. Laxus grinned, this is perfect!

Bickslow whistled next to him. "Who knew cosplayer had it in her!?"

"Hehe I did!"

Laxus and Bickslow looked to their right to find Levy and Gajeel sitting a table away, Panther Lily sitting in the middle of the table, his tiny arms and paws wrapped around a big mug of beer in front of him watching the proceedings seriously. Levy stood up and looked over at the two.

"The Heartfillia family estate owned several winery's as well as owning the land and deeds to the famous Kaverran fields." Laxus eyes widened. Shit that's how she was so familiar with it that night…

Levy grinned at them slyly

"Lucy was brought up a lady remember, she's been drinking and entertaining at her father's table since she was a kid" Levy turned and collected some papers from the table, then Gajeel handed his tickets over to Levy with a grunt. And she was off down the stairs.

"She bet on Lucy!" Bickslow stared at the retreating blue haired mage in awe. Sure enough she had found Wakaba and was collecting her and Gajeels winnings.

Laxus looked over to the Iron Dragon raising an eyebrow.

"Psh, I never bet against the shrimp." He said with a smile.

How do I respond to all the lovely people who have been leaving me reviews? Its only been letting me send private messages and I feel bad. Anyways I appreciate everyone who has left a comment, it feels awesome to know people like my story.

I cringe looking back at chapter 3, there were sooooo many mistakes, I rushed through it way too quickly. Sorry I know there wasn't any real steamy action in the chapter but don't worry, hehe, that's coming up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Whispers

It was one of those rare nights when the moon was so full and clear, that the light that shown down from it even cast shadows in the night. A surprisingly fresh breeze was passing through cooling down the august darkness in Magnolia. And there was Lucy wobbling in front of him, her skin seeming to glow in the light the moon had borrowed from the sun.

Laxus watched her with amusement as she wobbled a little this way, a little that way. She was going in the right direction, just not in a straight line exactly. She stopped next to the raised ledge next to the river, eyeing it speculatively. She bent down and got a closer look at it.

What the hell is she doing?

Next thing Laxus knew, Lucy was raising one shaky leg trying to climb on top of the ledge.

"The Hell! Hey Blondie nonono, don't do that!"

Laxus sprinted forward and grabbed onto her tiny wrist, then put another arm around her waist to balance the stumbling spirit mage.

"What the hell do you think your doing!? You could have fallen in you idiot!" 

Lucy looked up at him with that dumb drunk grin on her face.

"They alwaaays say that! I never fall in, Plue protects me." She said the last sentence with a giggle.

Laxus looked around, the wobbly dog nowhere to be seen. He cast a tentative glance towards the river hoping he hadn't fallen in. He was NOT jumping into the damn river to fish out that pretend dog!

"Where is he anyways?" He asked the blond.

Lucy looked around curiously. The dummy never even noticed he had disappeared. She looked up at Laxus with wide eyes.

"Ooops."

"What do you mean oops!?" Shit he really WAS gonna have to jump into the damn river wasn't he!

Lucy let out one of her childlike laughs of complete happiness and fell into his chest. She bunched his shirt into her tiny fists and nuzzled her face against him. After a moment she looked up at him with those big stupidly cute bambi brown eyes of hers.

"Don't worry! Plue opened up his own gate to show up at the guild. He must have run out of power and gone back."

She pushed off of Laxus's chest and started walking towards her apartment again. Thankfully she had either forgotten or given up on walking on the Ledge of the river bank.

"They can do that?" Laxus followed her keeping pace, one hand on her lower back just in case.

"Hmm? Well yeah, Loke is amazingly strong he can pretty much open his gate whenever he wants. Actually almost all of my Zodiac Keys have opened their own gates at one point or another."

Lucy looked down and caressed the keys on her belt fondly.

"I think Horologium is actually my only silver key that's ever actively opened his own gate when I have been in need. Actually I'm surprised Plue was able to open his own gate. He's not a very strong spirit."

Laxus cast a glace at the keys dangling on her hip. "So its hard then? Opening up their own gate?"

Lucy nodded her head. Her arms outstretched now on either side of her for balance as she took carful wide steps, trying to avoid the cracks in the pavement.

"Oh yes, Plue must have been really worried for me and used everything he had to come to me tonight. I'm gonna have to do something nice for him. Hmmm, Maybe I'll buy some lemon cake for him tomorrow. Do you like lemon cake Laxus?"

Laxus looked at the tiny mage surprised, and then chuckled. "Lemon cake is actually my favorite."

He cast a quick glance at Lucy, only to see that she had stopped in her tracks, and was looking up at him with surprise.

"Huh? What?" Laxus raised his famous eyebrow at the diminutive blond.

Lucy shook her head, her hair flying back and forth, her whole body actually wobbling with the effort.

"I know something about you!"

Laxus winced, it had come out very high pitched! He placed his hands on her shoulders and patted her awkwardly, hoping it would calm her down.

"Calm down Blondie, jeeze! You already know stuff about me."

Lucy walked backwards from him until she came up against a brick wall and looked up at him while shaking her head.

"No. Those are all things everyone knows, common knowledge, basic things. Those aren't the deep down things." She touched at her chest when she said deep down.

"Even in the storage room when we were swapping stories, it was all about your team, there was nothing that was just you. But this..." She paused and closed her eyes. "I know your favorite cake." She opened her eyes up and smiled at him.

"I know a part of Laxus's heart now."

Laxus looked down at her absolutely shocked.

"Its not my favorite anymore!" He growled down at her, bringing his fist up in front of him.

"Whaa? NO way! No take backs! Lemon Cake is your favorite!" Lucy poked a finger at his chest angrily.

Laxus was pissed! It was just a cake, so what if it was his favorite? Doesn't mean that it was part of his deep down secret heart or whatever she had said. She was being dumb obviously. But still, how dare this girl think she could have a part of his heart.

Laxus glowered down at Lucy while she pouted angrily up at him.

"Fine!" You know my god damn stupid cake!"

Lucy grinned slyly. "I know something about you."

Her eyes got strangely serious then, just like back at the guild. She reached out a hand to me, tugging on my shirt sleeve.

"Hey Laxus…"

"What?" Laxus growled back sullenly.

"Don't tell anyone kay? I wanna be the only one to know."

Laxus felt a small tug on his heart. It was warm, but hurt the tiniest bit. Did she…. Did? Did she really just take a piece of my heart?

Without a thought he was on her, one hand bracing himself against the wall the other wrapped around her tiny waist pulling her close. His head buried nuzzling her neck. He then slowly traced his nose along her neck till his lips where by her ear.

She was gasping and breathing shallowly, one hand clutching his arm the other clutching at his chest.

"Alright then fairs fair, I want to know a deep thing about you. Answer me this."

He pulled away from her just enough so he could look her in the eyes. She returned his gaze warily.

"In the Storage room, when I kissed you. Was that your first kiss?

Her eyes went from worry to angry in literally the blink of an eye.

"I'm not telling!" She barked, then hid her face in his chest.

"Hey! You started this! It totally was wasn't it?" Laxus grinned down at the mop of messy blond hair, all that he was able to see of the girl. She shook her head furiously against his chest.

"I thought celestial mages don't lie?"

"Grrrrr! Fine you stupid big dumb Thunder God! It was my first kiss!" Lucy brought her face out of hiding, her cheeks pink.

"Heheeee. Now I have a piece of your stupid secret heart. How does THAT feel?"

She looked away and mumbled some VERY unladylike words he was sure she didn't learn while living at her father's house.

He couldn't help it. Her angry face was just so damn cute. He bent down and captured her lips. Lucy let out the smallest moan of surprise. Laxus was slow this time, this was going to be her second kiss he knew now. He had stolen her first one, and it had been rough and full of want and hunger.

This time. Only this one time, he would give her the one he knew she had wanted. What every girl's first kiss should be. She kissed her slowly. He kissed her gently. Over and over and over again. He rubbed his lips against hers softly, taking his hand away from the wall he brought it up to her face, gently holding her by her jaw angling her face up to him.

He licked her bottom lip lightly, tracing it with tip of his tongue. She parted those sweet lips of hers just the barest bit and sucked on the tip of his tongue for just a moment, before inviting him in. One hand still clutching at his shoulder, the other came up and tangled in his hair at the back of his head. She was letting out tiny little moans and mewling sounds as he kissed her. She was so damn responsive to everything he did.

She started arching up her body against his, grinding her hips into him.

FUCK! Lucy Im trying to do the right thing here!

Lucy unfortunately didn't hear his silent mental reprimands and continues to move her soft curves against him. She pulled her face away from him then nipped at his jaw.

"Laxus…"

It was a whisper. It was low and breathless, and it made him loose control. His hands moved to her waist and ass and he picked her up and pinned her against the wall. Her legs wrapped around him automatically as he ground against her.

"Fuck Lucy" Laxus panted

He lowered his head to her neck and started biting and nipping at the exposed skin.

She gasped and moaned while writhing against him. One hand on her ass, holding her up, the other he took from her waist and brought up to cup her chest. He squeezed and palmed it roughly before violently pulling her shirt down. He hitched her up higher against the wall bring her chest to eye level. He thrust his face into her chest and licked and sucked on every bare part of skin he could reach.

He wanted more.

He pulled down one the cups of her bra that was holding her breast, and pinched and flicked at her hard nipple. Lucy arched her back and gasped at the contact. Her hands tangled in his hair, she pulled him in tighter to her chest, wanting more. Laxus grinned.

"Do you like that?"

Lucy just moaned.

"I've wanted to do this since I first laid eyes on you. "

Lucy was panting heavily now, she looked at Laxus in surprise, her cheeks stained red. Laxus dipped his face back down and took the dusty pink nipple into his mouth tonguing it softly.

"Ahhhh! Ah yes!"

Her moans and plee's had him rock hard by now. He nipped on the hard nub on his mouth, biting down on it just the barest bit.

"Oh god! Laxus!" She was writhing uncontrollably against him now.

Laxus brought her down from the wall then. Holding her at arm's length, his head just now registering his own heavy panting and need for air.

Fuck Fuck Fuck! It was just supposed to be a stupid sweet kiss. I cant fuck her drunk. FUCK!

His dick was rock hard and arguing that yes in fact he could. In fact he fucking better! Lexus growled to himself. Before he could think much more about it he grabbed the drunk, hot, willing blond in front of him by the wrist and dragged her along at a break neck pace.

She tried to say something, several times in fact. But having to keep up with him, she was soon out of breath and unable to get anything out. Good! Last thing he needed right then. They made it in record time to her apartment. He pushed her at the door forcefully.

"Keys!" He barked.

Lucy jumped then and fumbled for her keys, after trying to stick one of her golden keys into the lock a few times she finally got the right key and managed to open the door. She stepped inside and looked back at Laxus expectantly.

Fuck don't look at me like that…

"Lax, are you coming in?"

"NO! You go in, I go home." He sounded like a fucking cave man! I can't believe this slip of a girl has me wound up like this!

Lucy leaned against the edge of her door, again looking up at Laxus with those too big chocolate eyes of hers.

"Kay."

Laxus glared down at her. Kay? Fucking Kay!? With a sigh, he brought his hands up to his head and rubbed at his hair furiously before bring his arms back down and crossing them over his chest. He knew his hair was a mess but just couldn't care less at the moment. This chick had him pound up way to tight.

"One last thing brat"

Lucy arched one of her golden eyebrows at him.

"What did you whisper to that pink haired freak back in the guild?"

The smallest sexiest of smiles graced her lips for just a moment. She pulled herself up on her tip toes and leaned toward me. Her breast brushed against my arm, and I bent down so she could reach my ear. Then, with the most seductive, pleading, voice he had ever heard she whispered 4 words.

"I feel so hot"

It was a statement, it was a question, she was pleading with him, she was begging him. With just those 4 fucking words Laxus was rock hard again. He wretched himself back from her, not even meeting her eyes. He couldn't, he would be done if he met her eyes. She would own him.

Laxus stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked home.

Tada! Lol Ok I know you guys wanted more. But I like leading into it kay? Way more fun that way!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Cheater

Drip, drip, drop.

*Sigh*

Drip, drip, drop….

Lucy sat with her cheek against the cool wood of the bar top. Her golden hair spread out behind her, a tall glass of ice water sat right in front of her line of sight. She watched on as another drop of condensation trailed its zig zag path down the glass.

Drip, drip, drop.

"Luuuuuuuuuuuce"

"No"

"But Luuuuuuucy…."

"A deal is a deal Natsu."

Lucy lifted her head from the bar and turned to face her team mate.

"Seriously Natsu?"

Natsu was also sitting at the bar, 2 seats away…. Happy sat on the bar top in between them, a fish in his paws.

'Uhhh what are you doing all the way over there?" Lucy sighed the question slightly annoyed. Natsu had been keeping a weird distance from her now for the last few days.

"Natsu doest trust the Celestial Witch anymore." The blue cat said with a smile.

"Celestial Witch!?" Lucy glared at the blue cat, then Natsu.

"You cheated Luce." Natsu eyed her warily from two seats away. "You used your chick magic on me to win the bet" He finished with a pout.

"Chick… Magic… You idiot Salamander!"

And with that Lucy leapt over the stools separating them and tackled the Dragon Slayer, the force knocking them both over several feet to bump into Gray, who had been walking up to get a drink. And of course from there you can guess what happened. In a matter of minutes the entire guild was brawling.

1 hour later… (I keep doing this lol, just bad story telling)

Everyone was either back in their respective spots nursing their wounds, or had left home to nurse their pride. Lucy sat back in her spot at the bar, Natsu sat next to her with Happy blotting his blody nose with a tissue. On her other side sat Gray casting angry glances between her and Natsu, and frightened glances at Ezra who sat on the other side of him.

Ezra having been the one to break up the guild brawl sat happily at the bar eating her cake. Her eyes lifting every once and a while from her dessert to survey the room, her eyes daring anyone to just TRY and step one foot out of line.

"Another shake Lucy?"

Lucy looked up to find Mira smiling at her brightly from across the bar top.

"No thanks Mira, I'm good. Sorry about the mess…"

Mira smiled again, that sweet smile of hers. That charmingly cute smile that just completely disarmed you and made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Honestly it was almost scary sometimes, to think that bright sunny smile hid a rare Demon Take Over Mage behind it.

Lucy held in an involuntary shiver. One that wouldn't smile so nicely at her if she ever found out it had been her that nicked those chocolate boxes a few weeks ago…

"It's no problem hun, it's nice to see you let loose every once and a while!"

"Hmph!" Natsu sulked loudly next to the blond.

Mira just laughed and turned to walk back into the kitchen. A few moments later she came out with a smoking mug in hand, filled with a red orange flame. Natsu perked right up at the site. His hands held out like a child in pure joy.

"Gimmie gimmie gimmie!"

Lucy couldn't help but smile at her friend.

"So have you guys heard?" Mira leaned on the bar excitedly "A new team has appeared on the board up stairs"

Ezra looked up from her cake surprised. "A new team? Did someone new join while I was away?"

Mira shook her head excitedly at the red head. Lucy looked back and forth confused between the two.

"What board, what are you talking about?"

Mira pointed one finger up above her to the floor upstairs above the bar. "The board use to be kept in the Masters office, but since we built the new place it's been moved upstairs by the S-class board. It's a list of all the members of Fairy Tail, and all the teams. Only those with a Fairy Tail mark can view it though, obviously we wouldn't want just anybody able to get their hands on that sorta info."

Lucy slowly looked up to the balcony above the bar and swallowed uncomfortably. The second floor…. She had never really spent much time up there, an old habit from back when the second floor was only reserved for S-class mages. Plus Laxus and the Raijinshuu still had their customary spot up there on the balcony… So yeah Lucy kinda kept her distance.

"So who is in the new team?" Lucy tore her eyes away from the balcony at Gray's question.

Mira smiled devilishly. "That's just it, no one knows."

Everyone looked at the white haired barista expectantly, all leaning in a little bit.

"The team name has been written in, but under members, hehehe" Mira's shoulders shook with cute giggles of excitement. "Well take a look for yourself."

Not needing further urging Lucy, Gray and Natsu stood, Ezra waived them on, her cake not finished yet. Lucy eyed what she could see of the balcony stealthily as they walked up the stairs. It had been 3 days since she had last been walked home by that stupid handsy Lightening Jerk.

They made it up to the second floor and it was blessedly empty except for Levy reading in a corner nook next to a big round window. She smiled at them and gave them a quick wave before returning back to her book. Lucy walked over to her as Gray and Natsu continued on their way to the back of the room.

"You look so comfy! I never knew there was a spot up here like this!" Lucy plopped down on one of the numerous oversized pillows in the nook.

Levy grinned back at her

"Oh its wonderful up here, No one comes up here much, Laxus and Bickslow on occasion, but the other Raijinshuu mostly hang out downstairs now or by the pool. Gajeel is up here allot, but he's quite. Otherwise its so comfy and I never get disturbed."

Lucy looked around, there were 6 circle windows lining the slanted walls of the second floor, each with their own little nook attached filled with pillows and sunlight. It definitely was quite inviting.

"What are you guys doing up here anyways?"

Lucy returned her gaze back to Levy . "Mira mentioned there was a board up here with everyone's name on it, and the team names, just came to check it out."

And with that she bid farewell to her blue haired friend and went to join the boys at the back of the room. Just as she reached them they turned around to go.

"Probably just a prank," Natsu muttered as he passed.

Gray shrugged, but didn't look like he was buying it. Lucy walked past them to the smaller quark board that hung next to the mission board. On it was pinned a long scroll filled with names, the scroll was almost as tall as her! All the names were written down in different styles of writing.

Hmmm did every one sign their own name? I never signed this…

But then she found it, her name scribbled in right next to Natsu's in his clumsy handwriting that looked like that of a 12 year old boys. Lucy's heart warmed at the sight and her eyes teared up a bit.

That was my best friend, always making sure I wasn't forgotten.

It was with a smile the Lucy turned her attention to the bottom of the scroll where all the team names and members were listed. She had to kneel down close to the floor, carful to keep her balance. And that's when she saw it…

Team Name: Team Plunders

Members: 2

Names: None of your damn business!

"EEEEEEEEEH! IM GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Levy looked up from her book surprised at the outburst. Lucy ran past her quicker than she had ever seen the blond move, down the stairs and out the guild doors.

Hmmm wonder what that was about?

Sorry this took so long. I know I was turning out a chapter almost every day before. I have to admit I re-wrote this chapter like 10 times though. The story was originally all supposed to take place in the storage room. Just a few chapters leading up to some sexyness. But I just couldn't write it that way, didn't make sense that Lucy would just fall into Laxus's arms that easy.

Lol anyways thank you for reading, I have another chapter I am hopefully gonna have turned out by tomorrow, with a bit more action in it, if you know what I mean. *Hehehehehehe*


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews! I loved them, and you guys are great! You have really motivated me! I know not much happened last chapter but I needed it as a set up for this chapter. I honestly ended up re-writing this chapter a couple times as well. I keep thinking Im going to end the story soon, but then change my mind lol. Anyways here is a fun chapter for all my patient readers.

Chapter 7 – Steam

"I'm going to kill him! I'm going to punch his stupid face in with my fist!"

Lucy stopped pacing through her room and brought her fist up in front of her. She eyed her tiny, puny looking hand miserably.

"Maybe I'll get a bat…." She wondered out loud, letting her lil fist fall to her side.

She shook her head, and continued her pacing. Maybe I could borrow Loke's rings? No, even then I wouldn't be tall enough to reach him, I would need a stool. Stupid tall, jerky, insensitive, muscley, handsome dragon.

Crap! I cant even be mad at him without thinking about his stupidly hot body. Im becoming a total pervert!

"Ughhhh, seriously Lucy! I cant believe I'm doing this to myself."

The blond mage fell into her bed face down, grabbing onto her pillow and stuffing her face into it.

This isn't how it's supposed to happen! I'm supposed to bump into a handsome, tall, dark haired stranger at the book store. Then we would both notice we bought the same book, and he would ask me out to coffee. Coffee would turn into dinner, and he would fall in love with my eyes that very first night….

*Sigh* (Lol, wow doesn't sound like she has over thought this at all..)

Instead my first kiss happened in a storage room! Not only that but he got to second base with me before I had even gotten my first kiss! And THAT happened in a creepy dark crevice filled with spiders. Well PROBABLY filled with spiders I mean, sure I didn't see them, but I know they were there!

That's the kind of guy I have been thinking about. The kind of guy that drags girls into dark places and touches them with his big rough hands, hands that knew exactly how to touch her, with a mouth that found all my week spots…

"STUBIIIIID DEEEEERK!"

The blonds scream was muffled by the pillow.

She needed a bath, that's what she needed! Needed to calm down and relax with a nice bath, and then I can plot what the hell I'm going to do to that tall jerk dragon.

Lucy rolled out of bed sluggishly. It was only 12 in the afternoon but she already felt like she had been through the ringer. Walking her way across the room towards her bathroom she striped and lazily dropped her clothes to the floor on the way. Not her usual style but she was just too exhausted to care at the moment. Stopping by her dresser she grabbed a fresh pair of panties and a t-shirt before entering the bathroom and closing the curtain behind her. (In the manga and anime she has a curtain not a door to her bathroom.)

Placing her change of clothes on the counter she walked over to bath and played with the dials till she got the temperature just right. She watched with satisfaction as the tub started filling with steaming water. Reaching over to the side by the tub she grabbed a blue jar, opening the glass container; she took out a small handful of bath salts and sprinkled it into the rising water.

Standing she caught a glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror. Turning to face her reflection her eyes ran down her body. Bringing her hand up she ran the tips of her fingers over the tops of one of her hips to her stomach. Running her fingers over the fat plain of her belly her gaze traveled upwards towards her chest.

Her brown eyes ran over her tiny dusty pink nipples, her hand slowly making its way up from her belly. She shook her head distractedly and whirled back around to face the tub. Just in time too, it was almost filled!

Stopping the water and opening the drain for just a few moments to let out some excess water so the tub wouldn't overfill when she got in. Lucy took a hair tie off her wrist and put her hair up in a messy bun before slowly lowering her body into the welcoming heat of the bath.

"Ahhhhh yes this is perfect."

After rolling her shoulders to loosen them up, she slowly leaned back against the tile. She lifted one long toned leg out of the water and stretched it in front of her, watching the water run down her skin as she felt a tug on her tightened muscles. She held it up for a few moments till it was uncomfortable before lowering it back down to the welcoming heat of the bath, and repeating with her other leg.

She looked down at herself in the water, her naked body looking a bit distorted in the bath waters. The twin peeks of her chest rising slightly out of the water.

What if Laxus saw me now, like this? Would he like what he saw?

Lucy rand a hand casually over her flat belly again, her fingers finding the slight dip between her hip bones.

Come on Lucy, he has probably seen plenty of naked women! He's older and way more experienced then me, I mean it was pretty obvious… He knew exactly how to touch me, where to lick me…

With that thought Lucy brought her other hand up to her neck, to the sensitive spot right below her ear. A quick shiver ran down her spine at the memory of his lips and tongue there. Leaning her head back against the cool tile of the tub she closed her eyes. A quick flashback of herself pinned against a wall ran through her head. Her breasts out in the open air, Laxus in between them licking and sucking, taking her nipple in his mouth and tonguing and nibbling on them.

Thank god it was so late and the street was empty. I cant believe that asshole did that to me!

Though she scowled at the thought, her body was reacting in its own way. Heat was starting to pool in her lower belly as her mind replayed the nights events. Her hand traveled down from her throat over her collar bone to her chest. Her other hand ran up her smooth stomach as well till she was cupping both her breasts.

God but he felt amazing…

She cupped and kneaded her breast with her hands softly. It felt so good, the heat in her tummy intensified, she rubbed her thighs together back and forth the friction sending currants of pleasure up to her core.

A flash of his blond eyes looking up at her as her sucked on her nipple.

Her fingers moved to her tiny pink nipples, she flicked one, then the other. Little shocks of pleasure ran through her chest.

"Ah!"

Tilting her head back and arching her back, she kept kneading her chest, rougher now. She needed more! She pinched her nipples, thinking of how Laxus had nibbled on them.

"Oh yes. Mmmm"

She continued to tease and play with her chest while one hand started to stray down her body. Soon it found its way down between her legs. Running a finger slowly over her lips, she found her tiny little clit. She rubbed it softly and slowly. Gasping at the contact, her legs now spread wide.

She looked down at herself through silted eyes. She looked so bad, so wanton. It only turned her on more. Is this what Laxus would like? Would he like my body like this?

She closed her eyes again, remembering those blue eyes of his looking at her with want. She flicked her finger over her clit faster. Then brought her thumb and forefinger together and pinched it lightly before rubbing it again.

Lucy was breathing hard now, her pants and moans were echoing off her bathroom walls. Her body writhing in the hot water as she touched herself with raw need while remembering the blond dragons hands and mouth on her body.

Bit by bit she slid her fingers down further past her clit to her slick opening. She was wet and wanting. Slowly she rubbed around her opening, her legs shaking now. She dipped a digit in and out just the tip, over and over again.

"Ahhhh yes, mmmmm Laxus I want it."

She slowly worked her finger inside of herself, then added another. It was a tight fit, but it felt so good! She worked her 2 fingers in and out of her tightness. Her other hand having left her chest now gripped the side of the tub in pleasure.

Lucy was lost in her self. Panting and moaning, undulating under the water with pleasure. She didn't notice that her bathroom mirror had fogged up with the heat and steam from the bath. She didn't notice the curtain separating the two rooms swaying slightly in the wind of her open window.

And as she touched her self, she didn't know a blond man stood against the wall outside her bathroom. Next to the lightly swaying curtain, breathing heavily, one hand in a fist next to his side, the other rubbing over the fabric of the front of his pants.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Wanting

Second story, second window on the left.

Laxus looked down to the street below as he grabbed for the window. Everyone one was going about their business, only giving him a passing glance. Two men on the river even waved to him.

"The fuck.."

Was the neighborhood that use to seeing people climb through Blondies window?

Laxus shook his head, and returned his attention to the tall window in front of him, slightly ajar. The wind had pulled a single pink curtain out of the opening; he grabbed it and pushed it aside as he climbed into the building.

Once he was in he gave a curious look around. It was actually quite a spacious studio apartment. No wonder the girls at the Guild always gushed about it. He was standing right near the end of her plush bed, white covers made, nice and neat.

Taking a step forward he stopped and looked down. On the floor in front of him, a trail of clothes. A white crumpled up shirt laid at his feet. A few paces away a skirt, the trail curved then and her thigh high's laid one after the other right in front of her dresser.

Laxus walked toward the curtain where the last two pieces laid, silky black and cream colored panties and a bra discarded. He could hear the bath running, hot air coming out from between the curtains edges. Laxus couldn't help the grin that spread across his features.

He moved to grab the curtain, pausing as he heard her enter the baths waters.

"Ahhhh yes this is perfect," He heard her sigh out.

Think about this for a moment idiot…

Letting his hand fall to his side he moved over to the wall next to the curtain, leaning his back against it, his head bowed.

Come on Laxus, this isn't some chick you met at the bar. You're gonna walk in and what? For pities sake you already found out that you were the girls first kiss. Now your gonna walk in and fuck her in her washroom?

With a quite sigh Laxus brought his head up leaning it against the wall. Looking over at the curtain to his side, little streams of steam were floating through the gaps.

She's a guild mate. She's a guild mate and she has never been with a man. All you want is a fuck right? You can get that any where…

Laxus knew that was true enough, but still he did not move. The girl had been on his mind non-stop since that day in the storage room. His eyes followed her whenever he saw her at the guild. At night as he laid in bed, he replayed images of her in his head.

It wasn't love. No fucking way, not by a long shot. It was a crush though, he would admit that. That tight little curvy body of hers, the sounds she makes… She wasn't normally the kinda girl he ended up with. At the bar he always attracted the more experienced women, the ones that chased mages, or the women who liked the bad boy look he had going.

The kinda women that usually ended up in his bed were fun, dark, and knew what they wanted and how to get it. Cheerleader was completely different though. She was light, giggly, and completely pure as newly fallen snow. No matter how she reacted to my touches, I have to remember that.

Girls like her had ideas in their head about what their first times would be like, Prince charming on a white horse and shit like that. Staring into each other's eyes as the prince slowly and gently made love to her… Nothing is gently about me. I almost fucked her against a god damn wall in the middle of a deserted street for fucks sake, while she was drunk no less.

Yeah, he wasn't a fucking prince that was for sure.

Mind made up, Laxus cast one last glance at the curtain as he got ready to leave.

"Ah!" The tiniest of moans issued out from behind the curtain.

Laxus eyes widened, and his entire body froze as if Evergreen had turned him to stone. It was a whisper of a moan, but to Laxus, with his dragons hearing, it was like she was standing right next to him. Every other sense of his was blind and dimmed at this point, all his attention peeked and focused on listening to the female mage in the next room.

"Oh yes. Mmmm." This moan was louder, he could hear the water of her bath splashing slightly at her movements. An Image of her naked in the warm bath, flashing through his head.

It was like the temperature of his body had risen 10 degrees in those few seconds. Laxus was hot, sweat starting to bead on his neck. He clenched his fists at his side.

Is this fucking happening right now?

He could hear her panting heavily; hear the water lapping against the baths walls. Quite as a mouse Laxus stood there as the celestial mage touched herself on the other side of the wall. Silently he stood, but inside he was screaming.

Why the fuck does she DO this to me?! Every fucking time I try to do the right god damn thing, she pulls something like this! I need to get out of here!

Laxus shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, and again made up his mind for the second time that day to leave.

"Ahhhh yes, mmmm Laxus I want it."

And with that it was done. There was no turning back at this point. He should have left when he first heard her moan. He should have left when he had first reached for the curtain. No, he should have never fucking come here. Too late now…

He reached a hand to adjust his hard member that was uncomfortably straining against the front of his pants. His touch sent shocks of muted pleasure through his body as Lucy let out another frantic moan just then. He rubbed at himself through the fabric. His head bowing as he listened to the mage in the next room work her-self to a climax.

30 minutes later...

Lucy was toweling her damp hair dry as she went to pull aside the curtain. Her blond locks had ended up getting wet even though she had put her hair up, from her play time in the bath with herself. Dressed in a loose shirt that hung down over one shoulder, the hem stopping just above her belly button, and a pair of blue and white striped panties, her hand grasped the side of the curtain.

Her body tired, and muscles all loose, she pulled the curtain aside ready for a nap.

She took one step into the main room before stopping in her tracks with a gasp.

"Laxus…"

The Thunder God that had just been the subject of her bath time fantasies sat hunched over on the edge of her bed. His tall frame even bigger then she remembered. He looked up at her slowly. His blue eyes traveled up and down her body before meeting her own brown eyes.

His eyes were hard. There was no playful teasing glint in them this time, none of that cocky smirking raised eyebrow of his. No his eyes were hard as ice. Lucy glanced away from his gaze at her open window.

"Don't any of you slayers know how to use a freaking door?" She had meant it to come out angry and annoyed. But it was more of a whisper, a whimper really.

How much did he hear? She looked back to the tall dirty blond man that sat hunched on her bed. Shyly, meeting his gaze.

He straightened up from his hunched sitting position, moving one hand back behind him and bracing himself as he leaned back.

"Come here."

His voice was soft, deep, and rough….

Lucy stood where she was shocked. For once not a thought was in her head, all she had was has pure feelings running through her mind and body. Scared, but wanting. Low in her belly a warm knot formed. She felt hot, and needing. But she couldn't move. This wasn't a man in front of her, this was a Dragon. A dangerous beast.

"I said come here."

His voice had the slightest of edges to it this time; his hard stormy blue eyes were still on her, unwavering.

Lucy took one step, then another, and another. And she was in front of him, in between his long legs, she stood there, her eyes averted.

…

Ugh I'm such a jerk leaving a cliff hanger like this. Oh well!


End file.
